I only believe in saying 'I Love You'
by finchelwisher
Summary: When Rachel can't contain her sorrow any longer she looks to Finn who only lets her down... So Finn sets up a romantic night for the two of them to let her know he loves her regardless :  ONE SHOT!


'No Berry, We are not under any circumstances going to wear purple and green spotted dresses at the performance' Santana snatched at Rachel accompanied by a few snigers behind her. Finn who was next to her leant across and squeezed her hand and shot her a smile.

The room turning awkward and a deadly silence filling the air Mr Schue dismissed the class.

'I don't know why I bother trying to help this stupid club; all I want is the best for us!' Rachel moaned as she stormed out of the choir room. Finn quickly following behind her.

' Rachel wait up! You don't mean that, you love this club. We all do' Rachel still striving quickly through the hallways full of students. 'Rachel wait, Santana says stuff like this all the time and you've never cared before?' Finn said pulling Rachel into the side.

'Do you know what it's like Finn to be constantly ridiculed? No!' She snapped. 'Of course not because you're Mr Popular… Finn do you know what it's like to have never had a party cause you were too scared that no one would turn up? Or the fact you never got to to Junior Prom because no one asked you and regardless of if they did people would only make fun of you for wearing the dress you wanted too? Just please Finn I can't…' She wimped with tears in her eyes scattering offto the nearest ladies restroom.

Finn stood in complete awe. What had just happened? Rachel had never let anyone get under her skin. Finn had been dating the amazing Rachel Berry for a matter of months now, Finn had to finally step up to the challenging step that was Rachel's boyfriend. And he knew exactly how to do it. Rachel deserved someone who understood her and Finn just did he didn't know how but he did.

-x-

Rachel was sat in her room, struggling through her maths prep. Not that it was even remotely challenging it was just hard to concentrate for longer than two minutes when she just kept re-playing the sharp lecture she had given to Finn only hours ago. Rachel felt terrible and Finn hadn't responded to her 21 texts of apologises. Just as Rachel started to go online and search Finn's favourite recipe of cookies to try and get the 'I'm sorry' through Finns favourite place. His stomach.

Then all of a sudden Rachels phone lit up and started to buzz.

'Finn! Oh Finn I-I-'

'Rachel I really don't want to hear it'

'But Finn that is not fair…'

'Just look outside your window' He said bitterly down the phone.

Rachel placed her phone down… and lightly tip toed to her window. Rachel's heart just stopped beating right there and then. Rachels eyes must have been playing tricks on her… Rachel saw Finn Hudson dressed in a suit holding a bunch of dark pink tuilips. His Blue truck pulled up outside her house.

Rachel raced down to her front door as quietly as possible since her dads were in bed. Rachel opened her front door. Her boyfriend Finn was standing right there infront of her.

Rachel through her arms around his neck. 'Why… What is all this?'

'This Rachel Berry is your junior prom… Its just a year late!' Finn through his arms back. 'But before we can go forward I need to ask you something… Rachel will you be my prom date?'

'Yes. Yes a million times over' Finn smiled while slipping on a corsage.

'There now its official… Rach welcome to prom…' Finn could see the tears welling up in Rachels eyes. Finn took Rachels hand and led her down her steps. Finn had brought a radio with him and he prayed that a slow song was playing since all FFinn wanted to do was dance with his girl under the stars and as luck would have it the song just beginning was 'A moment like this' By Kelly Clarkson. Rachel just could not believe how lucky she was she was really lucky to have found a boy this.

While Rachel was burying her heads into the handsome giant wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her in keeping her safe and away from the world, Finn whispered 'Im sorry about earlier, I have never seen you so vulnerable Rach im so use to to the strong and independent… Rachel I want you to feel like you can be youself around me… I love you for you Rachel for who you are'

'You… You love me?'

Crap did he really just say that?... Well did he… Did he love her?

'Yes.'

'Finn I don't believe in saying that unless you mean it.'

'I understand Rachel' finn soothed as they continued to slow dance, even when the song had finished and some hard rock had come on… they didn't care.

As it got darker and colder the pair started to slow down…

'I hate to say this and ill regret it but I have to go… thank you Finn for the bestest prom…' She stood on her toes and kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion,forgiviness and regret. 'Thank you' she whispered one last time.

'Wait!' Finn said snapping from his senses 'I want a photo to rember this forever' Finn pulled out a camera from his suit jacket and set the timer. 'Come on Rach' he said picking her up while twirling her. And FLASH! The pose was untimed and off. Finn flicked to the taken picture… They were both smiling and they looked so happy. They looked just pure perfect.

'Delete it' Rachel moaned. 'It is disgus…'

'Is beautiful? You're Beautiful Rach'

Rachel leaned in for one last kiss one she didn't lean in far enough… 'See you tomorrow' she hushed.

'What Rachel! You tease.'

Finn stood and watch his princess bounce back into her house and close the door… no Finn had to drive home and relive the night several times over through his dreams.

'Wait!' Finn looked around and saw a petite brunette waving her hands out of the window. 'I do, I love you'

'But you said you'll say that when you're ready?'

'I am… I love you Mr Hudson' and she shut the window before he could call back up.

Finn Hudson was in love… deeply in love.


End file.
